Needing Him
by bloff
Summary: This is an AU fanfic. Amelie can not stand a life without Sam. What measures will she go through to get her love back?
1. Finding it

Wow so this is my first fanfiction for The Morganville Vampires... i am intending it to be a multi-chapter series. And it is an AU type. Not following the books, bringing my own Villian etc., etc., I hope you guys like it and if you do i'll start on another chapter immediatly =) Please R&R

* * *

In the darkness of her Study, Amelie was letting out several cold, wet tears as she thought about what her father had done to the man she had loved. She had yet to accept that Samuel was dead and it had only happened several hours previously, it was day time and she knew that they would hold his funeral soon. Oliver had made sure that it would be soon, almost trying to bully her into making it so. Taking advantage already of her weakened state. However she still couldn't get the image of her Sam, being dragged out from behind the curtain, his wrists burning and smoking because of the silver roped around them. She had seen the pain in his eyes and even the love and warmth as he looked into her grey ones. It was then she knew that he would happily die for her , to allow her to live while he perished just to let her run this stupid town another day. She wanted to think it was because he couldn't see her hurt any more than she was and, but thinking that way just made her wallow in grief even more and so she went for the other reason she could think of, that he wanted her to re build this town and knowing Sam, to change some of the laws he had never stopped nagging her about. But she wouldn't loose him, she just _couldn't._

Hearing the lock open with a small clink, Amelie opened the door as gracefully as if she was dancing in a ball room. Her white hair was tied in a bun today, she hadn't taken care of her appearance much since the her father had come into town. Even the cream coloured silk suit she was wearing today seemed to be telling a story of misuse even if Amelie didn't pay attention to it. Her mind had been on other things and she had kept note to stay out of the public limelight. It was only now that she had been out of her Study since Samuel had passed, she had been wanting to stay on her own for she had no desire for anyone to see her power slip and her emotions set free. She had been grieving for the Vampire she had been keeping at arms length, for his own safety, however now she wished she had kept him close all those years, to have held him when he had a rough time and to show him she wasn't just an ice queen with a cold, cold heart. Even if she wanted the rest of Morganville to think that to.

As she closed her eyes, Amelie tried to rid of her thoughts and stepped through the door of Samuel's house. It had yet to be cleaned out. Amelie herself had stopped anybody who was willing to come in here and that included Michael, Sam's grandson. Taking in a deep breath, Amelie let her lips curve into a smile and closed the door behind her. The place looked like it had when Sam had obviously left it the last time he was here. Neat, tidy... and smelling of Sam. As she walked through the hallway, Amelie couldn't help but brush a couple of her fingers over a drawing that was hung up on a frame, it was a rather good picture of herself with Sam's initials at the bottom. He hadn't told anyone he could draw, only Amelie knew from when she had watched him when he had gotten tired of hearing people talk constantly, mostly about things that he found uninteresting. There was a lot of things Amelie knew about Sam, and a lot of things she would never know. Taking her fingers from the picture, Amelie took another deep breath and continued on. She was here for a reason, she had a purpose and she knew she couldn't allow herself to get caught up in old memories.

The thing she was here for was only small, and knowing Sam he would have hidden it well. Just to keep her away from it as she had threatened to use it once if she had to. If anything had happened to Sam. She hadn't realized he knew the risks of what she was saying and so he had stolen what was rightfully hers and hidden it somewhere in his home. That was why she was here, yet as she looked threw the draws in his living room, she couldn't help the hot tears that stung her eyes, blurring her vision. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to see her so vulnerable, so they could take a hold of this time of weakness, she knew Oliver would jump at the chance to take Morganville from her while she was in this state, yet she also knew that Myrnin would find Oliver a nice test subject for whatever he wanted to try and do next. Despite Myrnin's faults he really did have a soft spot for her, and she was grateful for him being there when she needed him and she knew he would take care of Oliver if anything happened to her. It was just Myrnin's way.

Giving up in the living room, Amelie went to the doorway to Sam's bedroom. She couldn't help but pause before she opened the wooden door into the room. Any breaths she had been taken, however unnecessary they were, died as she looked into the room, the dark curtains were closed against the sun and his bed was made. Only a few pieces of clothing littered the floor and Amelie couldn't help but pick them up and fold them, laying them on the bed with a small pat of her hand. She could feel the grief welling up in her again, threatening to drown her and take her down into the deepest part of her where she would not survive another day. Amelie was old, sure. She had lost many people in her years through her real life chess games or even through her own sense of hunger. But losing Sam... _the sacrifice_... was just not an option she was willing to keep going.

"Where did you put it Samuel... _I need it_." Amelie whispered to herself as she opened cupboards and draws, moving the clothes inside carefully so as not to disturb them too much. However after a few minutes of searching at high speed with care, she had not found one trace of the item she sought. Walking out of the bedroom, Amelie glared at the small house that denied her what she wished and in a blind moment of pure rage she punched the picture Sam had drawn of her and gasped in horror as it dropped to the floor. Her anger dissipated and she could only look at the glass of the frame dotted around the torn, delicate piece of paper. She crouched down and picked the drawing up with a sigh, placing it in her pocket to fix later if she could. Yet as she stood up she tilted her head to the side when she saw the wall where the picture had been. It looked as though someone had once punched it and then covered it up, but that couldn't be right? _Maybe this is it. Perhaps it's in there. _Balling her hand into a fist again, Amelie punched the battered piece of wall and the cover up broke easily. She hadn't been expecting the small hole inside but she supposed it would make sense. Her fingers found an object and she couldn't crush the hope that spread through her body, cursing right through until she pulled her hand out.

All hope however, had just been crushed as she looked at the object in her hand. It was just a pile of letters. In her own handwriting. The letters she had once sent Sam a long time ago when he was still Human. Anger flared inside of her again and she turned around, glaring straight at the bookshelf she had found herself opposite. How had she not noticed that before? She quickly scanned the books on it and stopped at the one on the far end. Picking it out with care, Amelie ran her hand over the front of the old and tattered book, the black covering was almost turning grey with age. Sam had hide it all-right. But he had done so in plain sight!

"I'm going to get you back Sam..." And as she hugged the book to her chest, Amelie walked out of the house and straight into her tinted windowed limousine. She now had the means to bring her Samuel back and there was nothing on this earth, not even the consequences of her actions, that would stop her.


	2. He's Here

Okay! So Second chapter is here! Tell me what you guys think!

* * *

Clutching the book she had rescued from Samuel's house to her chest still, Amelie told her driver to take her to the hospital where Sam's body was being kept. She knew her bodyguard and driver was probably thinking she was just going to go and visit the blood bank, why else would she go to the hospital? He didn't know about her love for Samuel, she suspected no one did bar Claire who she had seen watching them when they were in the same room. At some point she knew that Claire would figure out the wrong thing about someone, and then it would be game over for her and Amelie knew that as her protector she would have to stop Claire from getting herself killed, even if it was Claire herself who got herself into that mess. Amelie sighed and shook her thoughts of Claire away, she couldn't distract herself with that small, smart Human. Not now at least. Not when she was so close to getting Sam back.

Opening the book, Amelie skimmed through the old and fraying pages with care as she tried to find the page she wanted. It had been a long time since she had looked inside of it and even then she had found it hard to understand. However she knew how many pages in she needed to go and when she got there she knew there would be no stopping her. Feeling the limousine come to a stop, Amelie took a deep breath and stepped out the door when the bodyguard opened the back door for her. She tipped her head as a small thank you and walked inside the hospital, thankful that none of them were following her.

By the time she got to where Sam lay, she was worried and nervous and she was really unsure that this would work. But she had to give it a shot, Sam was worth that much. In fact, Sam was worth _so_ much more. She would travel to the end of the world if she had to, she would do, in a sense, anything if it could bring her Samuel back. He hadn't even been one hundred when he had died, she had not had enough time with him... and this time, she would not leave him out of her life. She would have him close like she should have done the first time, and she would tell him how much she loved him, every day until the Earth perished. Stepping up to where Sam was laid, Amelie sighed and brushed a hand over his pale, cold cheek. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes and she had to seriously fight them back as she counted the pages in the book again, this was her last hope and if it didn't work... well... she would just have to destroy her own life. She knew how and she would do it in a heartbeat. It sounded, even to herself a bit extreme but she knew she wouldn't be able to cope without Sam, she just had to look at herself now to see it.

Amelie kissed Sam's forehead before she started reading from the book. She could feel the power of the words cursing through her, sending sparks shooting throughout her veins. Her eyes turned a deep crimson and her fangs folded out, she was slightly worried about her own well being but it wasn't the biggest issue. What was the biggest issue was that light was spilling from the book and engulfing Sam's body, Amelie had no way to know whether that was meant to happen or not and so she kept reading. Hunger burned inside of her and she knew she would have to feed as soon as this was over, there was no question to it. She gasped in pain as she felt a stabbing sensation where her heart was, yet when she looked down there was nothing there and there was nobody behind her, she had no idea where that had come from but she figured it couldn't be good.

When she stopped reading from the book, her grip slacked and the old, tattered thing fell to the floor with a soft thump and she too, followed suit. Now on her knees, Amelie panted for breath she didn't need to breath. Her energy was drained and she desperately needed to feed, yet she would not leave this place until she knew what she had done had worked or not. Forcing herself back to a standing position, Amelie looked to the man laid on the bed, he still looked as cold and as pale as ever. With no life stirring in him. A pathetic noise came out of Amelie's mouth and she had to put her hand over her pale lips to stop a sob escaping. How could that not have worked? She had seen the light and felt the weakness... maybe... perhaps Samuel was to not come back... would she have to resort to destroying herself... to letting Oliver take Morganville?

Slowly uncovering her mouth, Amelie kissed Sam's pale lips and stepped back, She had to get it together. If she couldn't walk out this hospital looking like she owned the place then people would know... they would know that she, the ice queen, was loosing her cool. So she carefully picked the book up and managed not to sway _too_ much as she did so, she held it close to her again and looked at Sam's body, grief washing over her like a tidal wave as she realized for sure, that it hadn't worked. Sam should be getting up, holding her to his chest and telling her he was alright... but he wasn't. He was still laid there, motionless. Lifeless. Keeping back tears that threatened to fall, Amelie reluctantly walked away, her heart felt like it was tearing into a million tiny pieces and that she was loosing them, with each passing second that Sam was not by her side. Telling her she needed to change things, well, not telling. Demanding. That had always been Sam's way even when he was human. It was what she had come to love about him, that he would take anything on, even if he was at the bottom of the food chain.

After getting a supply of blood from the blood bank, Amelie quickly downed one of the bottles right there in front of everybody. She knew they were staring but she didn't care, not right now. She needed to feed and get back to her car, to get away from this blasted hospital and away from Sam's body. However as she stepped outside she frowned when she saw her ride had disappeared. They never left. Not without her at least. Sighing heavily, Amelie wrapped her arms around herself and turned the corner to see her limousine and driver stood waiting for her. Just as if nothing had happened or that he hadn't moved the car, walking over, she fixed him with a good healthy glare and got inside when he held it open for her. She was going to ask him about why he moved the vehicle, but for now she just wanted to get back home and perhaps have a nice, long, hot bath to clear her head.

Now freshly bathed, Amelie walked to the study that was in her house. She didn't know what she was going to do while she was there bar stare out the window and play with the hem of her white flannel pyjama shirt even though she knew she would need to get dressed again for Sam's funeral. There wasn't much she took form this time but she had grown fond of them pyjama's and she had no idea why. Yet as she opened the door to her study, she let out an animalistic growl as she saw a tall, well built man sat in her chair. His feet where on her desk and his crimson eye's looked bored and smug at the same time. She watched as he flicked his shoulder length blond hair from his face and fix his gaze on her. "Who are you?" She growled at him, her fangs were showing and her eyes were a deep crimson, she was deadly right now and his total nonchalance was getting her more worked up. She hadn't invited _anyone_ to her home!

"You don't need to know who I am," The strange Vampire said in a tone that matched the emotion in his eyes, bored. He even inspected his fingernails! "But you Amelie... I know all about you. About what you did tonight, didn't work did it?" He asked with a cruel smile.

Lifting her chin and putting her arms under her breasts, Amelie tried to look the picture of authority in her Pyjama's and still damp hair. "How do you know about that? And how do you know about _me_?"

"How do I know? You don't think a book would be able to hold such power on it's own did you? Well I know because it's my power you were trying to use to bring your... lover back," He said with an even crueller grin, it almost made Amelie shrink back in disgust for this man. He took his feet off her desk and stood up, she could see from here he would tower over her and a small part of her brain told her to flee. She stood her ground. "You see Amelie, I don't give favours freely." He looked her over and a cold shiver tried to work it's way through her body.

Gritting her teeth, Amelie looked this man right in his eyes as he looked back to her face. She wasn't about to give up yet and she didn't even want to think about what this man's terms would be. "What would one need to do in order to get a favour?" She asked him, ice dripping in her voice. She didn't want to do anything for a Vampire that looked like he could rip her in half and also tear apart all she had worked for in this town. However she could already see that angering this Vampire wouldn't be the best thing to do, he had managed to get into her home. And that was no easy feat.

The Vampire ran a sharp nail down her left cheek, it made Amelie wince ever so slightly which in turn made her disgusted at herself. She knew he would take advantage of her position now. He would know he had her in the palm of his hand. However, he let his hand trail down to her collarbone before taking it away. "Never you mind Amelie, but I'll come and collect my favour soon enough."

Amelie stepped back from him and frowned when she felt herself bump into something, or someone. Turning around quickly she couldn't help another growl as she saw another Vampire she didn't know. However a few seconds later she felt a prick in her neck and then pain exploding inside her veins. She whirled around and stumbled. The world was going fuzzy and her head was banging. "What..." She couldn't speak the rest, the throat was going drier by the second. She had no idea what he had just injected into her blood stream but she knew that she would soon be out of it. As gravity finally made her drop to her bum against the wall, Amelie looked up with panicked eyes. She managed to stay alert long enough to see the Vampire turn to her.

"You'll get him back Amelie. But he may not be who he once was, or you who you used to be," his eyes had a cold sheen to them as he picked her limp hand up and kissed the back of it. "I'll be back soon enough." He gave her a wink and walked out the study door with his entourage. Amelie let out a large sigh and let her head fall back to the wall, her vision went black and was oblivious to the world.


End file.
